My Kyuubi Redone
by CheshireCatCloud
Summary: Kay this is the redone version of my story My kyuubi.This one has Longer Chapters and a diffrent story line.


CloudVegetaStrife: Alright I have finally got off my lazy behind and have began redoing My Kyuubi and Here is the First Chapter to the Redone My Kyuubi please and Enjoy.

I do not own Naruto but I do own Hito Please do not steal him from me.

Chapter One

Naruto quickly ran to his house sweat was running down his face and he was holding a small fox plushie that he had made at school. I hope mom likes her gift. he thought as he ran

the rest of the way smiling. His smile began to fade as he came to his house and noticed another car in the drive way. He noticed a boy with long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

The blonde's fox tail wagged in iratention as he walked closer to the boy. When Naruto was close enough he noticed that the teen was talking to another fox with long megenta hair

on his porch. Naruto walked past the two and went inside his house. " Mom I am home." The Blonde yelled taking off his shoes and placing his bookbag by the front door.

" We are in the kitchen honey." Naruto's mother yelled. Naruto walked into the Kitchen still holding the fox plushie. The blonde noticed that there was two other people in the

kitchen. " Naruto sit down." Naruto's father ordered the blonde. Naruto pulled out the chair that was near a boy with raven hair that stuck up in the back. Sasuke could hardly

contain his excitement that his kyuubi was sitting next to him. Sasuke could smell the scent of the blonde and he found himself getting aroused by it. Sasuke watched as the

blonde pulled the fox pushie closer to him.The whole table sat in silence for awhile." Naruto what we are about to tell might hurt you alot." Naruto's mother said breaking the silence.

" What do you mean Mom?" Naruto asked looking at his mother with confusion. " She means that you are mine now dobe." Sasuke said speaking up for the first time looking at the

fox into his blue eyes.

" I am not your kyuubi you asshole." Naruto growled at the raven haired boy. Sasuke turned and pulled the blond closer to him. The two boy's lips were only a few inches aprt

when Sasuke smashed his lips aganist the fox's. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when he felt the raven's tounge trying to enter his mouth. The blond's mother and father walked out

of the kitchen closing and locking the kitchen door behind them. Sasuke gained entrance to the blond's mouth when he slipped hishand under the blond's uniform shirt. The raven

began raving the blond's mouth wanting to taste every thing that the blond had to offer. Sasuke pulled away and looked at the flushed blond. " you are my Kitsune and I was thinking

about coming to get you tomorrow, but I think I will take you home with me today, So go pack some clothes and whatever else you want to bring with you." Sasuke said picking up the

fox plushie that had fallen on the floor. Naruto quickly got up and knocked on the kitchen door waiting for the door to be unlocked. Once the door had been unlocked Naruto ran out of

the kitchen and to his room to begin packing the things that he wanted to take with him and some clothes. Sasuke and Naruto had left the house carrying Four bags,two bags were

Naruto's clothes and Stuff that he wanted to take with him the other two bags was his school backpack and his pillow and blankets. Sasuke and Naruto put the stuff in the trunk and got

into the back of Itachi's car.

Sasuke handed the fox plushie back to Naruto. Naruto took the plushie back and said " thank you." Sasuke then pulled the blond closer and began to kiss the blond's neck watching

as the fox's tail wagged in happiness and his ears perked up. Sasuke smirked when he heard the blond being to whimper. " Sasuke knock it off." Itachi ordered his younger brother.

" Oh come off it Itachi I know what you do to Hito when you are driving." Sasuke said pointing at his brother's hand that was curenttly down his pet's pants fondling the magenta haired

fox's memeber. " Fine whatever." Itachi said.

Sasuke turned back to see his pet very flushed and he couldn't help but smirk. The raven haired boy knew how exactly to turn a fox on due to the fact that he was a vampire and fox's

were the vampire's favorite type of pet because they were easy to contorl and turn on. Sasuke began to remove the blond's shirt. Naruto opened his half glazed eyes to look at

Sasuke. " What are you doing?" Naruto asked glaring at the boy with his blue eyes. " I am going to make to moan in ecasty." Sasuke said gently bititng the blond fox on his neck

causing the boy to moan. Sasuke then began to play with the fox's nipple as he bit slowly drinking the blond's blood causing the boy to arch into him. Before they could get any further

the car came to a stop.

Sasuke pulled the highly aroused fox out of the car and towards the trunk of Itachi's car. The two boys grabbed the blond's bags and began to walk towards Sasuke's house.

Sasuke opened the front door to let himself and Naruto into the house. " If you would follow me I will show you to my room." Sasuke said walking up a flight of stairs. As the two walked

through the hallway the could hear the sound of Itachi making love to his pet. Sasuke opened the door to a room that was the last door on the floor. The raven haired boy pushed the

fox into the room. Naruto noticed that the room was completely black and that there was a small twin size bed in the corner of the room and in the middle of the room was a king size

bed with chains and stuff hanging off from it. Naruto placed his bags on the bed and looked at the vampire.

The two had spent most of the night unpacking and Naruto had just fallen asleep. Sasuke watched Naruto sleep until he too finally feel into a deep slumber.

Cloudvegetastrife: There is chapter one I know that it is short please do not kill me.


End file.
